


Temptation

by MavenMyers



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, William is a shit person, he should have no rights to his name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMyers/pseuds/MavenMyers
Summary: " He grabs you by your waist and puts you on his chair. The chair was made out of leather. It was smooth and held a dark brown color. Michaels father picks his items back up and kneels to his needs. He is right in front of you, your heads being at the same level. It felt off. Just seeing him at the same angle as you. You had also started to feel like your guts were on fire. He moved closer towards you closing in on the space between you and him."You knew William for as long as you could remember, after all he was close friends with you family. You only saw him as Michael's father but he saw in you in a different form, in a way that made you feel peculiar, odd, tranced.*sorry for any spelling mistakes, I write this at like 12-4 am so I'm like fighting demons and writing this as the same time.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

You threw yourself upwards choking on your own spit. You had a nightmare. You slowly tucked yourself back in, feeling the cool summer wind brushing over your bare shoulders and over your cheeks. You felt moist under the bedsheets, your legs felt sticky whenever they brushed each other and so did your upper body. You couldn't go to sleep, the thought of your nightmare repeating in your head had kept you up. As most children would run to their parents room in a panic and run over to their slumbering bodies and lay in their bed in hopes of aiding their bad thoughts. But your parents were different, they believed that any bad nightmare was caused by sin. They believed that through sin your mind would go against you in your slumber and cause insanity. So therefore, you stayed there, awake, terrified, and alone. 

When you saw the rising Sun peer over the horizon and hearing the birds sing their little whistles you knew it was time to wake up and get dressed. You slowly got out of your bed and tiptoed to your closet. You glanced over to your right and saw the mirror hanging on your wall, you looked tired. You looked horrible. Your hair was all greasy, your undergarments were stained with the sweat created from the panic ensued by your nightmare, and you had light purple bags forming around the bottoms of your eyes. You let a breath of air leave your lungs and closed your eyes. 

You had opened your dresser and pulled out your outfit for the day. You had slowly paced to your door and opened it, the smell of roasted coffee and something sweet, almost creamy filled your lungs. You quickly paced down the stairs and scurried towards the kitchen. 

“ Good morning Mom, morning Dad” You said, half heartedly.

You didn’t fully love your parents but you didn’t hate them either. You felt like they were just some people that lived amongst you and just went along with their lives.

“I’ve made you some chocolate chip pancakes, sweetheart,'' you hear your mother's soft morning voice harmonize. 

You glanced over to the hot surfaced oven, to indeed, see a stack of pancakes intertwined with chocolate chip bits. You stood there with a smile starting to crack on your face as you could almost taste the morning dessert in your mouth. 

“Come on now sport, go take a seat” you father politely demanded you. You completed, moving towards the dining table and taking a seat not far from where your father is sitting. You sit still for a while, patiently waiting for your pancakes to be served. Your mother finally turns around and walks towards the take with a plate of pancakes piled on top one another topped with melting butter and syrup splashed over the tower of sweet goodness. You take your fork and your knife and prepare to eat your delicious breakfast, taking in mouthfuls of cooked sweet batter filled with bits of melted chocolate. After what seems to be ten minutes you finally finish your breakfast, washing it down with a cup of cold milk. You slouch back down on your seat, feeling a little bit overfull.

“Don't forget, you and Michael have a play date today. You should start getting ready to go over, don't want to be late like last time.”

You had completely forgotten that you were gonna go to Michaels house, which is quite surprising since you usually don't forget. 

You and Michael had been friends for all your life, you had known each other for so long since both your parents and Michaels parents had known each other prior to you being born. “Go on now, don't stand there.” your mother hurrying you. You ran to the door and started to put your shoes on, you were excited to go to Michael's house, you always had fun whenever you would go there. It was like a little happy place for you, even imagining it made you happy. Your mother opens the front door and walks with you to your car. Your mother opens the back door and you step into the car, sitting in the back seat looking out the window admiring the beautiful summer day. 

The car ride was not long, you didn't live far from Micheal’s house only a couple of blocks down. 


	2. I Don't Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You play around with Michael, which leads you to an odd situation with William.

As you arrived to Michaels house you saw him open the door with a big smile on his face. You waved back and dawned on the same grin that Michael had on his face. Just as your mother parks in the driveway you open the car door and dash towards Michael and give him a hug. “You here, on time too” Michael laughed out loud.

As you were letting go of Michael you saw his father walk towards the front door. He was a tall and skinny man with pale skin. His face was angular and sharp with pale silver like eyes that felt cold and empty whenever you looked at them. But there was one notable thing about him, sometimes when you would be playing with Michael in the garden you would look at the window, peering into his fathers office and see his shirt sleeves rolled up to show symmetrical deep set scars with curves and lines patterned all over him. You had known they were all over his body since you would glance at the nap of his neck and see similar scars on there and had assumed that they were placed all over him. You never asked why they were there to Michael since it really wasn't your business. “Oh hello there sweetheart” Michaels father spoke in a tone that sounds similar to how he would take to his children. “Umm… hello…” you were hesitant, you always felt intimidated by Michaels dad, at least that's what you thought. Whenever you would be around him you would get some odd feeling in the pit of your stomach, it felt weird, uncomfortable. You slowly started to feel a burning sensation rise to your cheeks and had slowly started to feel the pit in your stomach grow. “Don't be shy, you've known me for so long.” Michaels father was speaking in a theatrical mood. As you were just standing there in a complete haze, Michael grabs your hand and drags outside into his backyard. You felt a sudden relief pull over you. 

  
You start playing around with Michael, swinging only the willow trees branches and playing hide and seek. You decided it would be a great idea for you to hide up in the tree branches. You quickly make your way up into the tree and place yourself between two branches so it would be hard for Michael to spot you if he were to look up. You heard Michaels footsteps hitting the grass as he ran around looking for you. As Michael was about to give up you had thought it would be a good idea for you to jump down from the tree to scare him. You waited for him to go near the tree and jump down. As you saw Michaels silhouette grow nearer to the tree you placed your feet down to the ground and jumped. As you fell to the ground you placed your hands in front of you and had gotten small little cuts on your hand. Michael runs to your site asking if you were okay. You look at Michael with tears starting to appear in your eyes. Your hands and knees were full with cuts and small little gashes. “It's okay, it's okay,” Michael quickly said, trying to reassure you. “Here, let's go to my dad. He can clean your cuts, the pain might go away if they’ll be cleaned” 

You go along with Michaels plan. You slowly stand up and head towards his house.

You walk with Michael up until his fathers office doors. Michael opens up one of the doors and lets you walk in first, probably to show his father the reason for why we were in his office.

“That doesn't look pleasing” Michaels Father spoke in a mute tone.

“Could you do anything about it dad?” Michael asked curiously. Michaels father grinned and slowly watched towards you. He was much taller than you, you felt so small compared to him.

“Let's get you cleaned up” Michaels father hummed while holding your hand. All you could do was smile, you didn’t know what else to do.

“Well I'll be in the living if you need me” Michael spoke as he left the office. Just leaving you and his father alone. Together.

Michaels father slowly walks over to his desk and opens up one drawer. He picks up a bottle of alcohol and some cotton balls. Michaels father looks at you with his cold grey eyes, he signals with his hand to come over and you slowly walk over. He places his items down and reaches for you. You start to panic a little bit. He grabs you by your waist and puts you on his chair. The chair was made out of leather. It was smooth and held a dark brown color. Michaels father picks his items back up and kneels to his needs. He is right in front of you, your heads being at the same level. It felt off. Just seeing him at the same angle as you. You had also started to feel like your guts were on fire. He moved closer towards you closing in on the space between you and him.

“Oh sweetie, don't worry in not going to hurt you” He spoke, with his smile growing almost larger. His smile always felt inhuman, so out of place. 

He opened the bottle of alcohol and placed some cotton balls. He took one of your hands and gently opened them. His skin felt hot to the touch, at least that's what it felt like for you. His hands were surprisingly soft. He placed down the cotton ball on your cuts and gently moved it around the surface of your hand. You hissed at the stinging sensation traveling from the palm of your hand. Michaels father had moved his eyes from your hand to meet you. You quickly went silent.

“Now, don't be shy around me. I'm not gonna hurt you” he said once more but in a peculiar tone.

No one you had known ever talked to you in the way Michaels father just did, it left you confused and curious. You raised your eyebrow a bit and just stared back at him, feeling a weight placed on you, feeling like you can't move a muscle. Michaels father then turns to your other hand and gives it the same treatment. When he was done with your hands he slowly peers his eyes down to your knees.

“ You fell quite hard” Michaels father pointing out. 

“Umm yeah, my legs hurt quite bad really” you respond quietly hoping he won't hear you, but he did, you could tell by the way he perked up his head to meet yours.

He didn't talk. He just followed the same routine on your right knee, but when it came to your left leg he just looked at it, inspecting it. You didn't want to say anything, you felt that if you did you would prolong that time you would spend with him, and that was the last thing you wanted. He finally took that last alcohol infused cotton ball and traced it over your cuts. You looked at his face, at his eyes. You could see the tracing over your leg and over your cuts, then his eyes met yours. You moved your eyes away as fast as possible trying not to make it uncomfortable for you. He was finally done with cleaning you small cuts. You let a breath of air go through your nose. 

“How do your legs feel, are they still in pain?” Michaels father asks. 

“Well... ummm… they still hurt but not as much as before” You reply back to him quietly. He raises his one hand and places it onto your knee. You jerk back a little bit from the action. His hand feels so out of place on you. He slowly trails his hand closer to your inner thigh. You fell completely still, feeling unable to even breath. His hand gracefully moving closer and closer to you. 

“Mr. Afton...can..um..can I please ask what are you doing?” you spoke forcing any noise to come out of your mouth. 

“Shhhh, dont worry about it,” Michaels father whispers back to you. His hand lays on your upper thigh, only a few inches from your torso just slowly moving in a petting motion. 

His hand slowly moves us the the hem of your petti-skirt. He slowly starts to play around with the fabric, feeling like he was mocking you, just showing how immobile and weak you are right now. You just stare at his hand with open eyes and a shut jaw. Then you hear a knock on the door followed by a soft young voice. 

"daddy, Michael broke one of my dolls". It was Elizabeth, Mr. Afton's youngest daughter. 

You heard the door creak open and Mr. Afton stood up quickly before Elizabeth could even see what her father was doing to you. 


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then you feel something on your back, a small drop of water, a teardrop. Micheal was crying. You felt more tears falling onto your wool sweater. Micheal starts to sob, you get confused as to why he would cry, you were the one who was left alone with his father."

You dashed towards the door, your small feet making tiny thuds as you head out the door. “Oh, hey Y/N” Elizabeth spoke in a loud cheerful tone. You walked past her and didn’t stop walking. You wanted to get as far away as possible, away from him. You felt dirty. You felt like your skin was unclean, that you wanted to bath in boiling water to get rid of the touch that man left on you.

You entered the living room and saw Michael, he was just sitting there reading some random book. You walk towards him and sit next to him on the couch. Micheal glaces over to you and quietly asks “How are you? Feeling better?”. 

You look at him hoping that he would see the pain you're in. You open your mouth trying to respond and a sore feeling in your throat starting to arise. You couldn’t push any words out of your mouth and the only thing that came out of your mouth was a small croak followed by tears running down your cheeks. Micheal looks at you, confused. He slowly scoots towards you and looks at you. You tilted your head down in embarrassment, trying not to show Micheal your tear ridden face. He comes closer to you, and you feel the warmth of his body around you. You don't hold onto him. You don't need to, he holds you so tightly that you couldn’t even leave his arms.

You place your head in the nook of his shoulder and neck and just stay there, embracing Michael. 

Then you feel something on your back, a small drop of water, a teardrop. Micheal was crying. You felt more tears falling onto your wool sweater. Micheal starts to sob, you get confused as to why he would cry, you were the one who was left alone with his father. 

“I'm sorry, I didn’t know he would hurt you-” Micheal starts to cry even harder, his runny nose starting to leave a wet stain on your shoulder. 

“I know my father can get angry and act out on it, but I didn't know he would hurt you” 

You start hearing muffled “sorrys” come from Micheal and it hit you, his father is cruel. You think about all the times Michael would have bruises on him and he would pass them off and not acknowledge them. 

Micheal tears had soon ended and he pulled away from you, wiping his wet cheeks dry with his sleeve. 

“ I think you should head home” Micheal suggests. 

“Yeah, I probably should” You respond back to him. 

> Evening <

You head to your bathroom and turn on the water for your bath. You stand over the faucet and put your hand under the running water to feel how warm the water was. As you stand there you get the rush of memories flood back of when **_HE_** was with you. You clench your shirt trying to think of anything else, to not think of what happened but you can’t. It's like picking at a scab, you it will hurt but you do it anyways. You feel the same warmth in your stomach that you felt when his hand was on your thigh, you hated it. You didn’t know what it had meant, you never felt that way. Was it okay to feel like this, is it normal, are you wrong, are you sick? You start to panic as thousands of emotions run over you. 

You snap back to reality and see that your bathtub is full. You turn off the faucet. You take off your clothes and put them in a laundry basket. As you turn to the bathtub you notice your reflection in the water. You can't look at yourself, you feel shameful, dirty. You slowly got in the bath and lowered your body down, feeling the water rise as it accommodates for your weight. You close your eyes feeling tired and worn out. You sluggishly open your eyes and look down at your body. You glance over your legs and remember his hot hand stroking up and down your thigh. You pull your hand out of the water and run it over the same thigh Michael's father did. It didn’t feel the same, it felt far off to how his hand was. You close your eyes once more and imagine him in front of you, imaging his hand in place of yours. You feel your face burn up, feeling blood flow through your neck and into your cheeks. You take your time and move your hand closer to you. You lay down more in the water, feeling the warm water cover your chest and stomach. The small stinging in the pit of your stomach was now a blazing fire, your body is craving for something, something you don't know. You reluctantly move your hand closer and closer to your body. You feel hot through your whole body, you knew this was exactly what you wanted. Before you could do anything more you heard your mother sleepily mention the time and how you should be in bed. 

You get out of the tub, wrap a towel around your body and head to your room. You get prepared for bed and tick yourself into your bed sheets. You look at your bone white ceiling and wait for your body to fall into a slumber, having faint little thoughts enter and pass your head. 


End file.
